Know your Trainers
by edsrock
Summary: The Know your Stars voice from All That reveals some "true" facts about our favorite Pokemon Trainers. Please Read and Review
1. Know your Trainer: Ash Ketchum

Know your Trainers: Ash Ketchum

(Ash is sitting in a chair with Pikachu on his shoulder)

Voice: Know your Trainers… Know Your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers.

Voice: Ash Ketchum… He hates Pokemon

Ash: That's a lie! Pokemon is my life! I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master someday!

Voice: Ash Ketchum…Has eaten every Pokemon he's ever caught.

Ash: I have not! I've got Pikachu right here-…Hey! Where'd Pikachu Go?

Voice: Ash Ketchum…The truth of him eating Pokemon frightened Pikachu off stage.

Ash: What you said wasn't the truth! Pikachu and I have been friends for a long time and Pikachu trusts me!

Voice: Ash Ketchum…I have Pikachu and will now give to Team Rocket

Ash: Huh?! I'll save you Pikachu! (he got up out of the chair and ran off stage)

Voice: Now you know…Ash Ketchum!

Ash(from afar): They know nothing except a bunch of lies!

(Just then Pikachu appeared on stage again)

Pikachu: Pika?


	2. Know your Trainers: Misty Waterflower

Know your Trainers: Misty Waterflower

(Misty is sitting in the chair Ash was previous chapter)

Voice: Know your Trainers… Know Your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers.

Voice: Misty Waterflower…She loves bug Pokemon

Misty: I hate Bug Pokemon! They are so gross! Haven't you ever watched the show?

Voice: Misty Waterflower…The weakest character in Pokemon History.

Misty: Come up to this chair and say that! I'll show you the weakest Pokemon character!

Voice: Misty Waterflower…Likes to torture her Psyduck

Misty: Psyduck gets on my nerves, but I would never torture it!

Voice: Misty Waterflower…Attacked May, Dawn and Iris just for replacing her.

Misty: I've never even met the last 2! Who d-

(Just then, Officer Jenny walked on stage)

Jenny: Misty Waterflower, We've reports of you abusing Pokemon and assaulting innocent trainers. You're under arrest!

Misty: But I didn't do anything!

(Officer Jenny handcuffed Misty's hands behind her back)

Jenny: Tell it the judge!

Voice: Now you know…Misty Waterflower!

Misty: When I'm out of jail, I'm gonna find you and make you sorry for all this!

Voice:(Laughs as Misty was escorted off stage)


	3. Know your Trainers: Brock Harrison

Know your Trainers: Brock Harrison

(Brock is sitting in the chair Misty was previous chapter)

Voice: Know your Trainers… Know Your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers.

Voice: Brock Harrison…He's a terrible cook.

Brock: I make delicious meals for my friends and family and they all enjoy them. Just ask them.

Voice: Brock Harrison…Likes to sexually harass women

Brock: Now just cause I fall head over heels for women doesn't mean I'm harassing.

Voice: Brock Harrison… has no eyes.

Brock: I've got eyes! Everybody does!

Voice: Then how come you never open them?

Brock: Never mind it!

Voice: Brock Harrison…Has had several restraining orders from several Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys.

Brock: I've never done anything wrong to any woman!

Voice: Brock Harrison…Recently won the "Worst Pokemon Doctor of the year" award.

Brock: I'm a wonderful Pokemon doctor!

Voice: Then how do you explain the certificate next to you?

(Brock looked down from his right on the chair and saw there was in fact a certificate for "Worst Pokemon Doctor of the year" award)

Brock: THIS WASN'T NEXT TO THE CHAIR WHEN I GOT HERE! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

Voice: Now you know…Brock Harrison

Brock: THEY KNOW NOTHING AT ALL!

Voice: They do too!

Brock: I can explain myself much better than you ever could have. It all started when…

(The Camera zoomed out as Brock continued)


	4. Know your Trainers: Tracey Sketchit

Know your Trainers: Tracey Sketchit

(Tracey is sitting in the chair)

Voice: Know your Trainers… Know Your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers.

Voice: Tracey Sketchit…He loves to paint.

Tracey: Well, the term is draw, but I can understand how you'd make that mistake.

Voice: Tracey Sketchit…Criticizes people for their minor mistakes.

Tracey: Would you be referring to me correcting you for saying that I love to paint? At least I was polite.

Voice: Tracey Sketchit…Likes to draw naughty pictures of the Pokemon.

Tracey: I haven't drawn an inappropriate image in my life! Ok, there was a time in school where-

Voice: No one's interested!

Tracey: Who is this guy?

Voice: Tracey Sketchit…The world's most sloppy artist!

Tracey: My pictures are amazing! I can even show you!

(He picked up his backpack and looked for his pictures)

Tracey: Where are my pictures?

Voice: Tracey Sketchit… I gave his drawings to be eaten and peed on by a Growlithe.

Tracey: I WORKED HARD ON THOSE DRAWINGS! I'VE HAD THEM A LONG TIME!

Voice: Now you know…Tracey Sketchit

Tracey: They barely know anything!

Voice: Yes they do!

(The camera slowly zooms out)

Tracey: I'LL DRAW NEW PICTURES! AND THEY'LL BE BETTER THAN EVER! YOU'LL SEE!


	5. Know your Trainers: May Maple

Know your Trainers: May Maple

(May is sitting in the chair)

Voice: Know your Trainers… Know Your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers.

Voice: May Maple…She hates Ash.

May: Well, I'm a little mean to him once in a while, but we're still friends.

Voice: May Maple…Her swimsuits terrorize people.

May: Hey! I've got good taste in swimwear.

Voice: Then how come I've gone blind in 1 eye from seeing you in certain swimsuits?

May: It's made up!

Voice: May Maple…Likes to give Ash, Brock and Max wedgies.

May: I haven't given anybody a wedgie in my life!

Voice: May Maple…Fancies Harley.

May: All right, that's just gross!

Voice: May Maple…Has failed her last 5 Pokemon contests.

May: I won all 5! I can prove it!

Voice: Now you know…May Maple

May: They've learned nothing except lies!

Voice: They're all true!

(May then ran off stage)


	6. Know your Trainers: Dawn Berlitz

Know your Trainers: Dawn Berlitz

(Dawn is sitting in the chair)

Voice: Know your Trainers… Know Your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers… Know your Trainers.

Voice: Dawn Berlitz…She's still in Kindergarten

Dawn: Hey! I'm way past Kindergarten and I compete in Pokemon contests now!

Voice: Then how come you dress up like such a little kid in them?

Dawn: I like to pretty myself up! What's wrong with it?

Voice: Dawn Berlitz…She cheated in the Wallace Cup.

Dawn: No I didn't. I beat May fair and square!

Voice: Then what's all this I'm hearing about a steroid needle found on the floor of the dresing room reading "If found, return to Dawn Berlitz"?

Dawn: I'VE NEVER DRUGGED MY POKEMON!

Voice: Riiiiiight…

Voice: Dawn Berlitz…shot Ash just for saying her hair looks the same after she styled it.

Dawn: THAT IS SO UNTRUE! I got angry at him, but I would never- I don't even own a gun!

(Silence)

Dawn: Hello? Why aren't you saying anything?

Voice: I was prepared for you to shoot me for saying stuff about your hair.

Dawn: Well I wasn't and I got mad all right?

(Just then Officer Jenny walked on stage)

Jenny: Dawn Berlitz, we've reports of a dead body in the nearby forest that you hold full responsibility for. I'm gonna need for you to come with me.

Dawn: I didn't shoot anybody! Honest!

Voice: Now you know…Dawn Berlitz!

Dawn: They know nothing about me! You've soiled my reputation!

Voice: (Laughs at Jenny escorted Dawn off stage)


End file.
